1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat having a tiltable seat cushion.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,246 discloses an adjustable headrest having an integral pivot connection. The tilt-adjustable headrest assembly of the '246 patent has a headrest body and a mounting post. The headrest body has snap-together first and section sections formed with integral saddle portions which directly pivotally engage the mounting for pivotally mounting the headrest body to the mounting post.